Radio frequency (RF) sampling architecture digitizes (e.g., samples) an RF signal with an analog-to-digital converter (ADC or ADC) directly, without an analog-frequency conversion to lower intermediate frequency or baseband before the RF signal is converted from analog-to-digital. ADCs may be used to replace various other components, thereby reducing materials, costs, design, space, power, etc. Accordingly, ADCs have increasingly been used in a variety of applications in recent years, including but not limited to software defined radios, radar systems, signal analyzers, cellular base stations, global positioning system receivers, etc.